


Absolutly Smitten

by Sweatersandrainydays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Square fluff, Marichat, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatersandrainydays/pseuds/Sweatersandrainydays
Summary: Ladybug and Adrien get together, Chat Noir and Marinette gush to each other about their crushes reciprocating. Bits of each side of the love square.Pretty much just pure fluff, inspired by the song Absolutely Smitten by Dodie.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Absolutly Smitten

[Absolutely Smitten by Dodie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyMbqu1lj84)

It had been a whole summer. A whole summer of seeing Adrien only over the phone because his father wouldn’t let him out. They’d attempted to crash a few photo shoots, but they were usually caught by the Gorilla (who would then let them sneak by for a few minutes before making them leave). Marinette was certain her crush was gone, or at least, stable enough that she would be able hold a steady conversation. She’d done great over the phone. Alya was so proud of her.

She’s been so wrong.

Nino runs over and embraces Adrien immediately. He must say something funny because Adrien laughs, and Marinette feels like she’s going to melt right there. His joy is infectious. She wishes it wasn’t so rare.

Marinette finds herself going over her outfit again in her head. She’d laid it out last night, knowing she’d be rushing in the morning. Her signature pink jeans paired with a white cherry blossom patterned t-shirt and with her hair down. Adrien had complimented her hair down once and it had taken all her strength not to wear it down everyday after that. The summer heat had helped, she wasn't going to make herself uncomfortable and sweaty _just_ for a compliment.

Marinette looks away before she can notice Adrien staring at her, his laughter caught in his throat and blush spreading across his face.

* * *

Chat Noir watches as Ladybug swings across the rooftops, laughing as he follows in their race to the Eifel tower. “Hurry up, slowpoke!” she teases.

He loves nights like these. When there are no akuma to fight and they can just _be_. Not Ladybug and Chat Noir, protectors of Paris, but Ladybug and Chat Noir, just two teenagers with superpowers running around Paris. And if some nights they end up testing to see how far she can launch him across the city – well, it is useful knowledge for akuma attacks. The best by far is the day they try to see if there is a limit to how far his baton can go (there isn't, at least, not one they are likely to ever reach). Carefree Ladybug liked to laugh, really laugh. He would bottle up the sound if he could.

* * *

“I love you,” Adrien says, far from the noise of the party. Ladybug is on the balcony, about to leave, and he hadn’t planned on saying it but she’s been laughing at his jokes all night and he’s been laughing at hers and she looks so pretty with her hair done up and in the red spotted dress she said Marinette had made for her.

Ladybug drops her yo-yo to the ground, the disk rolling around a bit before falling between them. She’s staring at him, eyes wide and face crimson.

Adrien grins, rubbing a hand behind his neck, “Right, so, I’m just going to –” he never finishes the sentence because Ladybug’s lips are pressed to his and he just _melts_. She has her fingers in his hair and he has his hands at her waist, and he can taste the strawberry tarts they’d had earlier on her lips.

He never wants the moment to end.

* * *

Chat Noir finds Marinette sketching on her balcony, a dreamy expression all over her face. “What’s got you all happy, Maribun?” he asks. She doesn’t even scowl at the nickname like usual.

“My crush likes me back!”

“So, the blind idiot finally sees reason?” he teases.

“Be nice,” she chides, but he can barely call it that because it’s impossible to take her seriously with the lovesick grin on her face.

“Looks like it’s a good night for romance all around,” Chat Noir says, “I’ve finally succeeded in gaining my Lady’s heart.”

In hindsight, he doesn’t know how he planned on explaining that to her later when Ladybug and Chat Noir weren’t in a relationship, but Ladybug and Adrien were. It wasn’t like he ever called anyone else his lady. Instead, he was just grateful for Ladybug’s luck, because rather than congratulating him, Marinette whips her head up, her eyes wide. “A-Adrien?”

Chat Noir freezes. There were only two people who could make that connection. No one else had seen them. Nothing had been announced. “My-my Lady?” he’s almost afraid of her answer.

But then she starts laughing. And it’s a sound he’s so familiar with, a sound he loves, and he _sees,_ and he starts laughing too. “ _I’m_ the blind idiot you’ve been after?”

“I’d say we’re both pretty blind, Chaton,” she manages between laughs.

Neither of them is quite sure how but they end up snuggled together on Marinette’s lounge chair, laughter finally fizzling out. “All this time,” Marinette says, “It’s been you.”

“At least you didn’t call yourself our _everyday Ladybug_ ,” Chat Noir laughs.

“I’m sure I could find away to work in a speech about how Adrien is our everyday Chat Noir.”

“Isn’t that tempting fate?”

“Hmm,” she presses a kiss to his nose. “I don’t know, it seems like lately fate has been on our side.”


End file.
